The Silver Phoenix
by Kage Kitsune 25
Summary: A new Ninjetti warrior shows up to aid the rangers... The guardian animal spirit is a silver phoenix... all disclaimers apply of course... hope you like....


The Silver Phoenix

A figure clad in gray watched as the power rangers fought the dino drones. Anger was racing through the figure creating a silvery white flame around the body. Faintly in the distance a scream of a bird of prey could be heard. Each ranger turned towards the sound and watched as all the dino drones were engulfed in flames. Once the flames died the figure vanished. The younger rangers looked towards the black ranger for answers. He stood there in a ridged pose.

"What's wrong?" the yellow ranger asked.

"Ninjetti…"

Was all he said. They returned to the home base and Tommy paced the floor. Confusion was written all over his face. His hand covered his mouth as he paced trying to think on the matter. Hailey walked in right then.

"What's with the looks Tommy?"

"The Silver Ninjetti warrior has shown up. Every time a power ranger team has shown up that Silver Ninjetti warrior shows up."

"Why wasn't that ranger ever in the files?" Conner asked.

"Because we never found out who that ranger was or even if they were even on our side."

"Dr. O that person saved our lives back there," Kira said. "We can't over look that."

"Kira's right Dr. O," Trent said quietly.

Tommy kept pacing thinking on the matter some more.

"It doesn't make sense," Hailey muttered.

"What doesn't?" Ethan asked as he stopped typing on his computer for a moment.

"The fact that this so called Ninjetti warrior hasn't shown up before now."

Days later….

An alarm when off and all the rangers were summoned to the basement command center. On the screen was a monster that looked like a raptor.

"We better go guys," Tommy said.

They all nodded and yelled at the same time.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!!!"

The group left the command center. To intercept the monster. They entered the fray without hesitation. They were quickly over powered only Tommy still stood. He was weakening quickly though. The same bird scream echoed through the place. The Ranger's heads jerked to look at the silver clad Ninjetti walking towards them. The Ninjetti Ranger slowly walked towards them. A long sword was strapped to the back. The blade was slowly drawn from its sheath as the Silver Ninjetti Ranger advanced past the downed Dino Rangers towards the waiting monster. The two combatants locked in a fight. Only the Silver Ninjetti was winning no contest. The monster soon fell. The dino was soon resurrected and began to stomp around. The Silver Ninjetti pulled out a familiar looking flute/ dagger. Tommy gasped at the appearance of the weapon from his Green Ranger days. The silver Ninjetti summoned their zord. Tommy was in complete shock now. The zord looked like a silver version of phoenix zord that use to control. The scream that they heard before echoed even louder this time from the zord. The Dino rangers summoned their zords to fight along side of the Silver Ninjetti.

Working together they stopped the monster. The zords went back into hiding. The Silver Ninjetti stood before the group just staring.

"Why did you help us?" Conner asked.

The Ninjetti didn't answer. Turning the warrior walked away and vanished before they could stop the warrior.

"That was weird," Conner said.

They quickly returned to the command center. The group sat around thinking about the newest Ranger and wondering what was up. They had their own thoughts about the situation but Tommy was worried the most. He hadn't seen the Silver Ninjetti for years, not since his red ranger days.

"Hey Dr. O what are we going to do about this Silver Ninjetti?" Trent asked.

"I really couldn't tell you. This ranger has been around for a while. When ever a ranger that bares the leader title gets in danger that Ninjetti comes to the rescue."

"Does this Ranger have a name?"

"Zordon said that this Ranger called themselves 'The Silver Phoenix'. He didn't tell me anything else other wise as if he was intentionally hiding the person's identity."

"But why would he do that?" Hailey asked.

"I don't know why."

Tommy was concerned now. That Ranger had acted like he did when he was under Rita's control. That freaked him out. Though there was not an ounce of evil in that Ninjetti that they could sense. What shook him was the underlying tone that he felt when the Ninjetti was staring at him. Shaking his head he turned to face his team.

"Nice work guys go home and get some rest. We have school tomorrow."

Everyone went home even Hailey. Tommy sighed as he walked up stairs. Getting a bottle of water he plopped down on the couch. Sitting on the table was a book that he had never seen before. On the cover it was entitled, 'Through the Years' in silver letters. He carefully flipped through the pages to see that they were pictures of the Ranger teams through out the years. Some were of single rangers where others were group shots. His hand stopped on the civilian picture of his love. That's right he never stopped loving Kimberly Hart. He flipped the page. He laughed at some of the weird poses some of the older rangers were in. His hand shook as he reached the final page with pictures on it. It was a picture of the Silver Ninjetti Ranger. Sketched on the page next to it was the crest that adorned the Ninjetti's animal spirit as it had been for the previous Ninjetti rangers. Under it was written, 'Sworn to uphold the light of the Silver Phoenix and to Protect and Serve the Power Rangers'.

He closed the book with a heavy sigh. Gently he put it on the coffee table. Suddenly the feeling of being watch rushed down his spine. Turning he saw a familiar form standing in the shadows. He got to his feet to face the Ranger.

"What do you want?"

The ranger just stared at him saying nothing. Tommy's deep brown eyes. Tommy was entranced by the deep silvery-blue of the ranger's eyes. When the ranger blinked their head dropped.

"I'm sorry," the ranger muttered then vanished.

"Wait!!"

It was to late the Ninjetti was gone. This confused the black ranger even more. Those eyes held a familiarity but no one he knew had silvery-blue eyes. That voice had made his heart contract in pain. _It can't be why I think it is can it? _He asked himself. Shaking his head he turned to see a silver feather sitting on the book now. Stumbling from exhaustion and the shock he was going through he stumbled upstairs to bed. A pair of silvery-blue eyes watched him in concern from the shadows in his room.

"Remember Tommy the Silver Phoenix is with you always."

The Ranger vanished into the night.

Next Morning…

Tommy woke with a lighter heart and a refreshed spirit. He was able to face what ever the day threw at him. After school the ranger team was sitting in the Cyber Café. The Silver Phoenix was never mentioned up until a nervous Trent asked about the Silver newcomer.

"So Dr. O what do you think about this Silver Phoenix?"

He sighed heavily knowing this conversation would come up sometime.

"The Sliver Phoenix was created as far as I know when we older rangers had received the Turbo powers. I was told that this particular Ranger was created to protect the leader figure more often than not from danger."

"Isn't that kind of playing favorites?" Hailey asked as she came over with the group's drinks.

"I think there was a specific reason but what that is I don't know."

"Do you think that this Silver Ninjetti has an obligation towards the leader of the Power Rangers?" Kira asked.

"It's possible."

"Then why wasn't this Ninjetti there when the first of your group was created?" Ethan asked.

"Truth be told the way that person fought reminded me of a previous ranger and that might be why."

A pair of silvery-blue eyes stared at the group from the shadows. The group was getting to close to the truth and the Ninjetti had a feeling that the new black ranger already knew the Silver Phoenix's identity. With eyes closed the Silver Phoenix vanished sensing an impending battle.

The Ranger's wrist bands began to vibrate alerting them to danger. The group got up ready to fight this new arrival. When they got to the scene the Silver Phoenix was locked in combat already. The distraction of the Silver Phoenix by the other rangers caused the monster to grab the Ninjetti by the neck and press a blade to the throat.

"Don't move another step rangers unless you want your friend here to get hurt."

The group stopped getting nervous. Suddenly Tommy's heart clenched at this familiar scene.

"Kim?" he whispered.

The Silver Phoenix stared right at him with shock in her eyes. The silvery-blue left the Silver Phoenix's eyes and turned a deep brown. Sadness registered before the Ninjetti bowed her head.

"Yes."

The monster suddenly burst into flames. For once the monster didn't get back up. Wincing the Silver Phoenix went to her knees. Tommy rushed for the downed Ninjetti. Carefully so not to hurt her he picked her up.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Come on guys lets get back to the basement."

They all quickly left to get to the command center in order to learn as much as they could about the new/old ranger. It wasn't long before the others began to bombard her with questions as Tommy sat her down. Gently she removed the cloth around her face and forehead. The normal band was gracing her brow. She hung her head knowing this would happen one day. The new rangers recognized her from the pictures that Dr. O had and from his ranger files.

"Why are you wearing Silver?" Kira asked. "I thought pink was your color."

"It's a long story."

"We have time," Conner said.

She sighed heavily.

"All right…"

She looked at Tommy and he nodded.

"It started like this…"

Flashback

Sadness washed over Kim as she handed over the pink power coin to Kat. Turning she fled from the scene. Tears blurred her vision as she rushed home to pack for her trip.

Days later…

She was looking over the sandy beach of her apartment sadness never left her gaze as she stared into the vastness of the ocean. Tears slid down her face. Suddenly a barn owl landed on her balcony.

"Dulcea is that you?"

The owl transformed into her human state. The woman warrior stood before her. Kimberly dipped her head.

"Kimberly I have an important task for you to under take."

"I'm not a power ranger anymore Dulcea, Kat is."

"That is what has me worried Kimberly."

"Why?"

"There is an ancient power that is even greater than that of the Ninjetti."

"How is that possible?"

"It was hidden well. I wish for you to retrieve it and full fill the promise of The Silver Ninjetti. I will train you so you can control it."

Kimberly could sense an underlying catch.

"What's the catch?"

"You must break one of your bonds."

She had a feeling on which one it was.

"What is the promise of the Silver Ninjetti?"

"Sworn to uphold the light of the Silver Phoenix and to protect and serve the Power Rangers. Though your most sacred duty is to protect the leader."

"Let me get this strait I have to break my bond with him in order to protect him?"

"Yes, I am afraid that is the way it will have to be."

"I will do as you ask."

She sent that uncaring note to Tommy and quiet the Pan Global Competition. She traveled with Dulcea to her home planet. Where she discovered what true power was. The Silver Phoenix had claimed her. They spent a long time training until Kimberly got the hang of it.

"You have improved vastly Kimberly, Silver Phoenix Ranger."

Kimberly was staring off towards the moon of the planet. (Imagine the platform that the rangers stood on where Dulcea gave them their Ninjetti clothes.) "Are you ready Silver Phoenix?"

"I am ready Dulcea."

"You must never show your true identity to the rangers unless it's absolutely necessary."

"What if they figure it out themselves?"

"Then you have nothing to hide."

"I am ready to return to my duties Dulcea as a power ranger."

"Then so be it. Let the Phoenix guide you."

She vanished from the planet.

"Good luck Silver Phoenix."

End flashback…

"I've been taking care of and watching over every ranger that has ever been created. Now you know Tommy why I did what I did. I am truly sorry. "

She unconsciously rubbed her shoulder. Nervousness and sadness was breaking over her like a thousand waves trying to bring her down. Shaking it off she got a look at the team she was protecting.

"What I don't get is why you didn't help sooner?" Kira asked.

"I was training on a distant planet. I didn't get the call until a few days ago."

"Oh I guess…"

"May I learn your names please?"

"Conner."

"Red Ranger I assume."

He nodded. "He kind of reminds me of Jason don't you think?"

Tommy just smiled.

"I'm Kira."

"Yellow of course."

She just smirked.

"I'm Ethan."

"Blue Ranger. Wise like the wolf I bet."

The blue ranger felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment.

"I'm Trent."

Kimberly due to the heightened senses of the phoenix she could sense an underlying hint of sadness that seemed way too familiar for her comfort.

"White then."

"Guys it's getting late and I think you all have tests to study for."

They all grumbled something then left the two old rangers there. Once they were gone Tommy turned to Kimberly.

"I'm sorry. I had to do this in secret."

"Did anyone know of this phoenix power once you obtained it?"

"Zordon knew."

"Of course anyone else?"

"No, besides I didn't have to tell him he knew already."

"Kim I missed you."

"Tommy…"

He stopped her words by pulling her close and kissing her. He pulled back to stare into her ever shifting eyes.

"Stay with me."

"Tommy you have to understand that every time a new ranger team rises I have to go help them."

He looked at her carefully.

"It won't matter as long as I know you'll come back to me."

She smiled a true smile in what seemed such a long time.

"Your wish is my command."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Shouldn't I be?"

They just stared at each other and laughed.

"I love you phoenix."

"I love you too Dr. O liver."

This is my first power rangers fic so don't shoot me if it's really bad I was really board and wrote this….


End file.
